Hunting
plays a very prominent role in Red Dead Redemption. The player can hunt all featured animals for sport and money, but hunting may also be necessary for survival, as many of the animals found in the world can easily kill the player. The hunting element of the game involves stalking, advancing upon the targeted animal, and finally making the kill. Animal bait can also be bought from merchants at general store's to attract various animal species. Skinning allows the player to make a profit from hunting. Skinning an animal allows the player to acquire materials from the animal, which include furs, pelts, claws, meat and horns. These resources can then be sold or traded to merchants. When the player skins an animal, Marston can be seen crouching in front of the animal. He will then take out his knife, and begin to skin the animal. Blood splats on the screen, confirming a successful skinning. Animals are randomly generated in the wilderness, and can sometimes assault the player, his allies and the player's horse, requiring intervention. Marston will sometimes encounter strangers screaming for help as they are pursued by some type of predatory animal. Eliminating the persuing animals and therefore saving the stranger will grant Marston money and fame. Additionally, hunting one of every animal species in the game will earn the player the Unnatural Selection trophy/achievement. After a kill, Vultures will appear, opening up the sharpshooting challenge. Completing this and other challenges will earn you fame, and can unlock outfits for John. The blood of any animal will act as bait for predators, so when you hunt and kill an animal, keep a lookout for wolves, cougars or even bears. Quicker Skinning To speed up the skinning process simply walk your horse over the corpse to be skinned. This will block the animation and instantly give you the results of the animal harvesting. When faced with multiple targets, and the player wishes to make a quick getaway, this can literally be a life saver. Animals There are approximately 34 different animals that can be encountered in Red Dead Redemption, and any of the listed animals can be hunted. Different animals supply the player with different pelts, claws, meat and other resources with different values, which can be sold. Beware, killing some animals may not please their owners, or the townsfolk for that matter. Slaughter of an owned horse is a crime in and of itself, which if witnessed and reported will result in a bounty. The 34 animals all interact throughout the wild in a carefully crafted ecosystem. For instance, the player could be traversing the plains and see a herd of buffalo grazing, or while traveling through a forest, one may encounter a cougar hunting an elk, or a grizzly bear defending its territory from a pack of wolves. Note, when you see a grizzly bear defending itself from wolves, it makes an easy target for an average marksman, resulting in a free bear skin. Animals of different species have different habits, so time of day sometimes matters as much as location when trying to hunt down specific prey. Players having trouble spotting a particular critter in the daytime may often find it to be worth their while to camp out and wait for nightfall. A wise hunter knows which weapon to use for each type of animal. A small firearm may not make a sufficient impression on a large predator, while some heavy weapons turn humbler creatures into fine red mist (thus preventing the player from skinning them or obtaining body parts necessary for some quests). Also there seems to be unlimited animals on a landmass in Aurora Basin, if you cross the lake to the small landmass on the left, the same animals seem to infinitely respawn until you leave or die then it changes animals The following animals appear in the various areas of Red Dead Redemption: Lists of animals Tools of the Trade When hunting small game (birds & small mammals) it is advisable use a smaller caliber gun. If too large a weapon caliber is used the animal being hunted has a tendency to explode leaving no remains to be harvested. essentials_bait.jpg|Bait essentials_binoculars.jpg|Binoculars essentials_huntingknife.jpg|Hunting Knife|link=http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Hunting_Knife Hunting Challenges Hunting Challenges, which can be done both as part of the single player experience and in multiplayer Free Roam sessions, will reward you for hunting down and killing set amounts of the most dangerous animals. In single-player, John Marston will hunt and skin many animals in his quest to be a Master Hunter. Click the link to go to the Master Hunter Challenges page. Exploit: In each of the four locations for the legendary animals, there is a building that you can hide in without being attacked. You can just sit back and fire either through the door or a destroyed section of wall. Achievements and Trophies There are three trophies/achievements that involve the hunting and/or skinning of animals: *'Bearly Legal': Kill and skin 18 Grizzly Bears. *'Unnatural Selection': Kill one of every animal species in the game in any mode. *Manifest Destiny: Kill the last buffalo in the Great Plains in Single Player Selling Rates at General Stores The rates vary from town to town along with higher or lower honor levels. Category:Animals Category:Hunting Category:Gameplay Category:Activities Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Challenges Category:Social Events